


Quest of a Personal Nature

by viole



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viole/pseuds/viole
Summary: Geralt unlocks Yaevinn's secret quest <3





	Quest of a Personal Nature

"Do you have work for a witcher?"

Yaevinn hesitates. Which is unfitting for a man of his position and wit. Geralt guesses the request must be of personal nature instead of including war plans or monster contracts to help elves.

"The swamp is very dirty," he begins. "I would like to clean up." 

"Clean up the swamp?"

"What? No. Myself," Yaevinn frowns. Geralt smiles. "The druids don't sell many potions. They're good enough for a quick cleanup, but..."

"You need something for your hair." Geralt says. 

Yaevinn glares. "Are you making fun of me, vatt'ghern?" 

"I might have something. A witch gave it to me because she thought I took special care of my hair. I don't. I just cut it at a barber's. But it was a good potion. I'll see if I can recreate it."

"Wait..." 

Geralt turns to Yaevinn on his way out of the clearing and points at his chest. 

"The ends could look better, don't you think?" 

"Get out of my sight!" Yaevinn yells.

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt/Yaevinn has been my Witcher OTP since the first game, so it was shocking to find out there is only one fanfic on AO3 about them, and I can't let that happen! Fortunately the mentioned fic is a very good one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004201


End file.
